harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo (GrB)
Angelo '(アギ ''Agi) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Angelo is Zephyr Town's local artist, who is often commissioned by the mayor, Felix. He is kind hearted, down to earth and loves nature. He is often trying to find inspiration for his next painting by walking around in various parts of Zephyr Town. Although he is talented, he sometimes feels self-conscious about his art and always wants to improve. He lives alone in a home south of the Hotel. In Fall, Angelo can be seen shopping at the bazaar. He doesn't have any family in town that you have to befriend, but you do have to get Kevin up to 5,000 FP to see Angelo's blue heart event. If you marry Angelo, he will move in to the farmhouse and his old house will be empty. He still visits the house on occasion to work on his artwork. 'ScheduleGrand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com 'Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com Black Heart Event Leave your farm in between 8am and 12pm on a Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday when it's not raining or snowing. Angelo is standing by the river's edge. He tells you that he's looking for some inspiration for his next work of art. This beautiful spot always seems to inspire him! If you agree that it's a nice spot, Angelo will be pleased and you will gain 3000FP. If you tell him that he's weird, he is saddened and you lose 2000FP. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Angelo has a purple heart, you have seen the black heart event. Go to Felix's house in between 1pm and 5pm on any day that's not Tuesday or Friday. You'll be upstairs looking at a painting of Felix in his study. Angelo walks in and asks if you were looking at the painting. He tells you that he's the one who painted it and that he still wishes to fix it up a bit more one day. If you comment that Angelo is a caring person, he will be happy you feel that way and you will gain 3000FP. If you choose "that's a pain, isn't it?" you neither gain or lose affection. Either way, Angelo tells you that he feels inspired and leaves. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Angelo has a blue heart level and you have seen the previous events. Kevin must also have 5000FP or more. Enter Angelo's house on a Wednesday, Thursday or Friday between 8am and 2pm. You will talk to Angelo who tells you that he got "volunteered" into watching Kevin. He admits that he's not that good with kids, however, and asks for your help. Kevin arrives at the house and is immediately drawn to Angelo's statue. Angelo tells him not to touch the statue, but Kevin doesn't listen. If you step in and scold Kevin (+3000FP), he will go outside to play much to Angelo's relief. If you allow Kevin to keep playing on the statue, he will break a piece of the statue off. Angelo asks you to leave so he can fix the statue, and you will lose 2000FP. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You have seen all other heart events, Angelo has a yellow heart or more. Enter Angelo's house between 6am and 2pm on a Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. You'll see Angelo standing by his statue looking rather down. He feels as if something is missing from the statue, but he just can't figure out what it is. He feels sad about it, and asks whether he should stop working on the statue altogether. If you encourage Angelo (+3000FP), he will feel much better and decides that he will keep working on the statue. If you tell Angelo that he should quit, he will ask you to leave so he can be alone. You will also lose a whopping 5000FP. 'Rival Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com Note: If you want to see Dirk/Antoinette's rival heart events, you must trigger their events first BEFORE you start to trigger Angelo and Daisy's rival events. ---- Black Rival Event Requirements: Daisy must have a black heart (when playing as a male) OR Angelo must have a black heart (when playing as a female). Walk to the hotel area between 6pm and 8pm on a Monday or Tuesday. This event can only take place AFTER Spring 16 of your first year. Daisy meets up with Angelo, who is sketching a tree. He shows her the drawing and she comments how good it looks. Angelo then encourages Daisy to draw something too. Daisy admits that she would like to draw Stuart and Ethel but doesn't think she's a great artist. Angelo reassures her, telling her not to worry. The most important thing about drawing is the emotion behind it! Angelo tells Daisy that he would love to see her drawings one day. Daisy feels more confident, and asks Angelo if he will look at her drawing when she's done with it. Angelo says that he would be more than happy to look at any of her drawings. ---- Purple Rival Event Requirements: You have watched the black rival event. While playing as a male, Daisy must have a purple heart or less. As a female, Angelo must have a purple heart or less. Enter Angelo's house between 8pm and 10pm on a Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday. This event cannot be triggered until AFTER Spring 16 of Year 2. Daisy has come to visit Angelo with her finished drawing. Daisy shows Angelo the drawing and he compliments her on it, telling her she was really able to capture the personality in her drawing. Daisy wanted Angelo's opinion before showing the drawing to Stuart and Ethel and thanks him. Angelo insists that Daisy doesn't need to thank him, but Daisy tells him that she wouldn't be able to work up the confidence without him. ---- Blue Rival Event Requirements: Daisy/Angelo are at a blue heart (or lower), you have seen the previous events. Walk to Zephy Town (from the Waterfall area) between 1pm and 5pm on a Saturday or Sunday (not a bazaar day). This event cannot take place until Year 3. Angelo and Daisy meet in the plaza. Daisy is drawing and Angelo is happy to see her practicing. Although Daisy loves to draw, she's envious of Angelo's abilities and wishes she was as good as him. Angelo tells Daisy that her latest drawing isn't "bad" which upsets Daisy. She feels frustrated that the drawing didn't come out like she had imagined. Angelo gives her suggestions and works on the drawing himself to help her. Daisy thinks the drawing looks much better now that has Angelo has worked on it. Now that the drawing has improved, Daisy leaves to show the drawing to Stuart and Ethel. ---- Yellow Rival Event Requirements: Daisy/Angelo are at a yellow heart (or lower), all other rival events have been seen. Walk into the hotel on a Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday when it's not raining/snowing. This event cannot be watched until AFTER Spring 15 of Year 4. Angelo has come to the hotel to visit Daisy but is interrupted by Stuart. Angelo didn't realize that Daisy was still working and apologizes. Stuart doesn't mind and excuses himself. After Stuart leaves, Angelo presents Daisy with the gift he brought - a set of colored pencils that she can use for her drawings. Daisy is very happy with her new gift and says that she will be sure to ask Angelo if she needs any more help in the future. Other Events Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com Antoinette's Art Curiosity This event requires that you have not married either Antoinette/Angelo and that Angelo is at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Enter Angelo's house between 8AM and 1PM on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday when it's not snowing or raining. Angelo is working on the statue when Antoinette comes to visit. She asks if she could look around while he works and Angelo agrees. When Antoinette is through browsing, Angelo asks Antoinette if there was anything that she liked. She thinks about it for a moment and then tells Angelo that there wasn't anything that struck her as amazing. Angelo feels a little bit upset by this. Without saying anything else, Antoinette leaves. After Antoinette leaves, Angelo vows to work even harder so that he can create something that will impress even Antoinette. ---- The Lost Bet This event requires that Angelo and Dirk are not married. Dirk must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Enter the Zephyr Café between 1PM and 5PM on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday when it's not snowing or raining. At the cafe, Dirk welcomes Angelo when he arrives. Angelo reminds Dirk of a bet that he lost, which means that Dirk must buy Angelo lunch. Dirk remembers and says he will buy Angelo his lunch. Angelo tells Dirk that he's been missing meals to prepare and that he's very hungry! Dirk serves Angelo one meal, which Angelo eats in a flash! Angelo asks for a second meal. After finishing the second meal, Angelo asks for another! When Angelo is finally finished, Dirk asks Joan how much he owes for Angelo's lunch. Joan tells Dirk that the cost of Angelo's lunch will cost him an entire month's salary! ---- A Way With Women On a sunny Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday go to the cafe in between 10AM and noon. Angelo must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. A very hungry Angelo has just walked into the cafe. Joan goes to prepare him a dish of omelet rice. Claire comes into the cafe while Angelo is waiting and decides that she will get the same thing that he ordered. Shortly after Claire's arrival, Nellie arrives. She too decides that she will have whatever Angelo is having! Ethel sees the gathering of women at the cafe and decides to join in. She's naturally curious as to why Angelo is surrounded by so many women and starts to pry into his love life. The women all eventually leave the cafe. Marian thanks Angelo for staying and putting up with all of the women's gossiping. ---- 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors